


Control

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Handcuffs, Sapphic Stockings 2017, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: The truth was Hermione liked to be in control.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Just getting around to posting this. Written back in December for [Sapphic Stockings](https://hpsapphicappeal.livejournal.com/59868.html). The prompt was handcuffs.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The truth was Hermione liked to be in control. She was small and mousy, and most made the mistake of underestimating her. Except for Ginny. Somehow Ginny had always known Hermione was capable of many, many things.

“Don’t you look just _delectable_ ,” Hermione whispered. 

“God,” Ginny said, her back arching, desperate for Hermione to touch her. She was handcuffed to the bed, her strong shoulders straining to hold her weight.

“A big Quidditch star, a million fangirls gagging for you, but here you are defenseless, aching, wanting more.” Hermione trailed her fingers up Ginny’s warm thigh. She played with her labia, then penetrated her with a finger. Ginny was _dripping_.

“Please, I need you.” Ginny was panting.

“How?”

Ginny thrashed, the handcuffs rattling. “Anything. I’ll take anything.”

Hermione hummed, slowly moving her finger inside Ginny. She could do this for hours. Teasing Ginny. Forcing her to beg. “You want me to fill you up?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Ginny hissed.

“You want me to fuck you with my small, pretty hand?”

Ginny nodded desperately. She tried to focus on Hermione, but her eyes fluttered closed. She seemed exhausted, overwhelmed, frantic. She yearned for an orgasm and Hermione was the only one who could give it to her.

Hermione added a second finger and bit her lip to muffle a moan. Her fingertips curled up, rubbing, reaching deeper and deeper, her thumb rotating over Ginny’s clit. 

“More,” Ginny whispered.

“Ask nicely.” Hermione added a third digit and thrust hard.

Ginny gasped. “Please!”

“You think you can take four?”

“Yes! God, yes!”

Hermione added another one, her whole hand nearly inside Ginny. She crawled onto the bed, needing more leverage. She pressed her open mouth to Ginny’s trembling stomach and fucked her as hard as she could.

“Fuck—I’m close—”

Hermione stuffed her other hand into Ginny’s mouth, wanting to shut her up. Ginny moaned loudly and tried to suck at her fingers.

“Come for me,” Hermione grunted. She did her best to pound into Ginny, but Ginny was clenched too tightly, _crushing_ Hermione’s hand. 

Ginny cried and gurgled, writhing through the pleasure. She was orgasming, her thighs quaking, her restraints shaking the entire bedpost. Hermione fucked her to completion, white light flashing against her eyelids, her own need overwhelming.

When Ginny calmed down, Hermione released her from the handcuffs to cradle her. Ginny clutched at her, breathless, her forehead slick with sweat. 

“Was that good?” Hermione asked.

“Fuck,” Ginny said, laughing a little. She kissed Hermione’s neck and whispered in her ear: “Your turn.”


End file.
